


Addiction

by mui2_beta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 中つ国に平和がもどり、穏やかな日々を送っていたエレスサール。だが、奇妙な夢のなかでボロミアに出会う。その夢は繰り返し、エレスサールを訪れ……。「Darkness」の続編。





	Addiction

addiction　耽溺

 

　男は眉を寄せ、目をつぶり、苦しげに喘いでいた。  
　だが、それが苦痛からではないことをエレスサールは知っていた。  
　男はエレスサールの動きに合わせ、初めはぎこちなく次第に大胆に腰を揺らめかせ、そして、ついに食いしばった歯の間から艶めいた声を漏らした。  
　そうなってしまってからは、男は快楽におぼれるように乱れていった。  
　目じりには涙がにじみ、もはや閉じることができないらしい口からはひっきりなしに甘い鳴き声がこぼれた。  
　——それはひどく生々しい夢だった。  
　夢であることをエレスサール自身が知っていた。  
　自分の肩にかつぎあげた男の脚の筋肉の反発までが感じられる。  
　そしてきつく締め付ける、熱のない狭間。夢の中には体温はないのだろうか。  
　男がまぶたを開き、彼を見た。恐怖と嫌悪に満ちているのに、すがりついてくる、碧の双眸。  
　その眼にエレスサールは欲情した。  
　この肉体を味わうこと、か弱い魂を玩ぶことのなんと快美なことか……。  
　男はエレスサールに向かって手をのばしてきた。首にかけられる腕の重み。  
　そして今度は彼の方から男の首を抱きよせようとした、そのとたん、それはぐずぐずと手の中で崩れ落ちていった。

「ボロミア！」

　自分の声で目が覚めた。  
　心臓は轟き、呼吸は乱れ、いやな汗を全身にかいていた。  
　起きあがったエレスサールは、ベッドを包む重厚な帳を見つめた。襞の部分がつくりだす真の暗闇をじっと見ながら、今し方の夢を反芻し、意味するところを探ろうと考えをめぐらした。彼は夢のあまりの生々しさに、そして思いがけぬ自分の反応に動揺していた。  
　もちろん、自分とボロミアとはそんな関わりなどなかった。  
　そもそもじっくりと話したことすら、数えるほどしかなかったのだ。  
　それに気付いて彼は愕然とした。

＊

　翌朝、白の木の庭を歩きながらエレスサール王はものおもいにふけっていた。

　指輪戦争が終結して既に二十年あまりが経っていた。  
　だがエレスサール王は今でも、あの九人の仲間でたどった数奇な旅のことを忘れることはなかった。  
　ミナス・ティリスとホビット庄、また燦光洞とイシリアンとの間では折節に手紙を送りあい、また、時には互いの元を訪れて旧交を温めている。そして、そうしたやりとりの中のふとした瞬間に、彼らはただ一人還ることのなかった仲間、ボロミアのことを思い出すのだった。  
　ことにエレスサールは、ボロミアが命を賭けて愛した都を治め、その生まれ育った城館に暮らしていたので、何かにつけてかの人のことを思い出さずにはいられなかった。しかも彼の執政であるファラミアは、兄ボロミアの面差しをよく受け継いでいた。  
　亡き人が、その「不在」によって誰よりも強く印象づけられている、というのはなんとも奇妙なことであった。  
　しかし、月日が経つにつれ王も周りの人々もそのことに馴染んでいった。  
　そしてボロミアはそこにいないまま、常にエレスサールの心のどこかに位置を占めるようになっていた。  
　もちろん、その思い出にまつわる感情は穏当なものだったし、夢にまで見るということもなかった。昨夜までは。

　エレスサールは青みがかった朝の光のなかで、白く輝く梢を眺めた。  
　明るい日差しのもとでは、荒唐無稽な悪夢もさしたる意味を持たないように思える。  
　自分を惑わせようとする禍々しい力の存在も感じられない。  
　神経の疲れの見せた幻に過ぎないのではないかとが思い始めたところで、執政が王を捜しにやってきた。あっという間に政の心配が思考のほとんどを占めるようになり、不可解な夢の謎は解けないままになった。

＊

　二人は熱心に唇を合わせていた。  
　互いの呼吸を奪うように絡めた舌を吸う。混ざり合った唾液をすすりながら、咥内を貪った。  
　そうしながら手は休みなく動き、互いの衣服を脱がせ合う。  
　エレスサールは興奮で自分の手が震えているのを感じた。  
　——これもまた夢か。  
　そう思いながらも行為を中断することなく、唇を合わせながら相手の身体を抱き寄せる。  
　夢の中のボロミアは、自ら手足を絡めてくる。その重さを伴った感触が酷く現実的だった。  
「っふ」  
　ついに息が続かなくなり、唇が離れる。  
　二人は間近で見つめ合った。  
「——いっそ罰だと言ってほしかった」  
　ボロミアがつぶやく。  
　碧の眼は様々な感情に揺れていた。恐怖、嫌悪、憧憬、欲望……。  
　その混乱の様を楽しみつつ、エレスサールは優しくボロミアに口づけした。  
　繰り返し唇を啄むと、微かに口ひげの当たる感触がしたが、不思議なことに興が削がれることはなかった。  
　それから二人はしっとりと唇を合わせた。恋人同士のような口づけだった。  
　ボロミアの唇がうっすら開き、エレスサールの舌を迎え入れる。  
　押しつけあった下腹のところで、互いの猛ったものが触れあっていた。二つをまとめて握り、扱いてやると、ボロミアの舌が震え、甘い声がもれた。二人は荒く息をはずませて腰を擦り付けあった。  
　違う。こんなはずではない。  
　たぶん、自分は、そうした欲望の対象として彼を見ていたわけではなかったはずだ……。  
　エレスサールの逡巡は相手に伝わったらしく、動きが止まった。  
　ボロミアの腕が力無く離れていった。  
　いつの間にか二人は着衣に戻っていて、ボロミアが悲しげな顔で見上げていた。  
　そして彼は目をつぶり、そのまま動かなくなった。確かめなくともこときれているのがわかった。  
　みるみる皮膚が蒼白に、そして土気色に変化し、そのまま塵のようにくずれていく。  
　エレスサールは何か言おうとしたが、声がでなかった。

　起きあがってからもしばらく、エレスサールは呼吸を乱し、頭を抱えたままだった。  
　一度ならず二度までもおかしな夢を見てしまった。  
　何か禍々しいものが自分を惑わそうとしている……。そう思うことができれば、これほど混乱することはなかっただろう。だが、彼にはそう思えなかった。  
　この奇妙な出来事は、外部からもたらされたのではなく、自分自身に原因がある。  
　彼の直感がそう告げている。  
　エレスサールはベッドを降り、窓辺に立った。  
　月のない夜空に星が輝いていた。山際は黒々と闇に沈み、まだ夜明けは遠いらしかった。  
　大切な友の思い出を自ら汚している。そのことに罪悪感はあったが、耐えられないほどではない。我ながら奇妙だった。  
　それよりもどこかで均衡が崩れてしまった、という不安の方が強かった。  
　あるいはそれは、自分が知らない自分自身の秘密が暴かれてしまうことへの懼れかもしれない。

　二十年も経ったというのに。——いや、まだ、たったの二十年だ。

　エレスサールはため息をついた。

＊

　また、別の夜——。  
　夢の中でエレスサールは、ボロミアの口を犯していた。  
　彼の舌はぎこちなくはあったが熱心にエレスサールを煽り、次第に自制心を失ったエレスサールは男の咥内の粘膜で自らの昂ぶりを激しく擦り立てた。  
　ボロミアは喉の奥深くを突かれて、時折、苦しげな声を漏らしたが、うっすらと上気した瞼と潤んだ眼が彼の興奮を伝えていた。  
　口の端からこぼれ落ちた唾液が、顎を濡らしているのが淫靡だった。  
　ボロミアは口を使われる感覚に陶酔しながらも、憤慨しているようだった。このような要求をするエレスサールに自尊心を傷つけられ、思い描いたほどは性技に巧みでない自らに失望し、なによりも生理的な刺激に快感を感じてしまう自身に腹を立てているのだろう。  
　こんなふうにボロミアを傷つけることにエレスサールは倒錯した悦びを感じ、いっそう彼のことを愛しく思った。  
　自分を見上げるボロミアの眼に、涙の膜が盛り上がり、そしてこぼれ落ちた。  
　ぞくぞくとした痺れがエレスサールの背筋を駆け上り、あわてて引き抜く。だが、飛び散った白濁がボロミアの顔を汚した。  
　粘りけのある液体が、ゆっくりと彼の頬を伝っていく。  
　昏い満足がエレスサールを満たす……。

「——！」

　起きあがった瞬間、エレスサールは叫び出しそうになったが、あやうく声を抑えた。  
　夢だと知っていたのに、最後まで流されてしまった。  
　舌打ちして、汚れた夜着を脱ぎ捨てた。  
　この問題は一人で解決できそうにないことを認めないわけにはいかなかった。  
　灰色の賢者も義理の父も、彼が師と仰いだひとびとは既にこの地にいない。  
　通常の場合ならば思慮深い執政に話してみたかもしれない。しかし、この場合は不適切だ。

＊

　エレスサールがアルウェンの館を訪れると、美しい王妃は侍女達と共に小さな衣類に縫い取りをしているところだった。  
　再統一された王国の人々が待ちわびていた世継ぎの誕生にそなえてのことだ。  
　彼は恭しく挨拶をし、それから身重の妻を優しくいたわった。  
　彼女は微笑み、夫の心遣いに感謝した。  
「それで、わが殿、心配事は何ですか？」  
　エルフは唐突なまでにまっすぐ核心をついた。  
　それでエレスサールはどのように切り出すか迷う必要もなく、話し始めることが出来た。  
「夢を見たのだ……」  
　人払いをした後、エレスサールはかいつまんでボロミアの夢の話をした。  
　彼を苛んで悦に入ったことを語っても、アルウェンは顔色ひとつ変えることなくじっと耳を傾けていた。  
　しばしの沈黙の後、彼女は口を開いた。  
「わたしは目を閉じて見る夢のことを知りません……」  
　それから、こう付け加えた。  
「ただ、夢があなたの中から生まれてくるのであれば、自分自身の声に耳を傾けてみられては？」  
「……わたし自身の声」  
「本当にボロミアを苦しめたかったのでしょうか」  
「そんなことはない」  
　エレスサールはとっさに否定した。  
「彼とは口論したこともあったが、憎んでいたわけではない」  
　そして再び、彼のことをあれほど気にかけていたのに、数えるほどしか話もしなかったことを痛みと共に思い出した。  
「憎むも何も……そもそも、ボロミアとわたしの間には言い争うような関わりすらほとんどなかったんだ」  
　自分自身に言い聞かせるように、彼は繰り返した。  
　アルウェンは心から同情するように言った。  
「そちらのほうが困ったことのように思います。でも、気付かなかったのですね……かわいそうな方々」

　国王不在の国の執政家の嫡男と喪われた王家の継嗣——あの時のボロミアとアラゴルンの間柄は、それぞれ生まれ持った立場によってそのほとんどを規定されていた。  
　彼らの関係には、互いへのいくばくかの信頼と関心——最低限の「愛情」の存在という前提条件が欠けていた。しかし、その至って平凡な状況に二人とも気付くことができなかったのだった。それほどまでに二人は、個人としての「自分の感情」というものに不慣れだった。

「夢の中で、あなたが本当に彼にしたかったことをしてごらんなさい。それはあなたが真に解決したかった問題に気付かせてくれるための試練かもしれません」  
　それが妃の答えだった。

　「夢の中で本当にしたかったこと」  
　一人、夜の窓辺にたたずんでエレスサールは反芻した。  
　あの夢の中では、エレスサール、当時はアラゴルンだった——はしたいようにしていた。身勝手で残酷な欲望を解き放っていた。  
　そしてボロミアはあんな仕打ちをされてもなお、いじらしいほどにアラゴルンを求めていた。  
　自分を、人間の身である自分を見て欲しいと全身で訴えていた。

　——何と単純な願いだっただろう。

　それを自分は見過ごしにした。  
　わかっていて応えなかった。  
　あの時の自分。旅の道々での自分。  
　人間を……ボロミアを、信頼しないだけではなく、愛しもしなかった。目を背け、逃げていた。  
　彼の最後の瞬間まで。

　夢の出来事に過ぎないと思いながらも、エレスサールの心は激しく掻き乱された。  
　  
　あれは、あり得たかもしれない記憶の断片なのだ。

　ようやくあの夢が一つの真実であることにエレスサールは思い至った。

　人の願望など、ごくごく単純なものなのだ。単純で複雑なものだから惑うのだ。

　アラゴルンは、確かにボロミアを愛したいと思ったのだ。きっと、そうなのだ。  
　そして、彼に欲情したのだ。  
　支配し、苛み、貪りたいと欲したのだ。——そんな暗黒をも、その愛は含んでいる。

　エレスサールは己の中の闇を認め、抱きしめた。  
　それはきっと、これから先もついて回る影に違いない。  
　折に触れて人を脅かす悪夢だ。

　なんという甘美な悪夢。——だが、わたしはそれを渇望する。

 

了

 

　


End file.
